


Exchange Students

by JadedNightshade257, Kiyumi



Series: Stories with JadedNightshade257 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Insert, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedNightshade257/pseuds/JadedNightshade257, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyumi/pseuds/Kiyumi
Summary: Me and JadedNightshade257 become students at Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year.We will keep key plot points but this will have ideas from other fanfics. Also we will be punishing characters who (in our eyes) didn't when they needed to. At at least one character from book 5 will be dying (take a guess who it is). More information in 1st chapter.WE ARE NOT LIABLE FOR LOSS OF SANITY.





	1. Beth and Morgan

This chapter is an over view of me and JadedNightshade257 and what we'll look like and what our houses are.

Me (Beth) and JadedNightshade257 (Morgan) are exchanged students from Ilvermorny that come to Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year. We will keep main plot points but know that a good majority of this is not canon and we will be smacking a lot of people that deserve it. We will be using idea from other fanfics so don't be surprised when some bad guys turn good and vice versa.

Me and Morgan are shapeshifters. We have our original form and the form(s) we've made. You will see those later on.

Beth  
\----  
Full name: Elizabeth Ann Roth Maliona  
Ilvermorny House: Pukwudgie  
Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff  
Year: should be in 5th but was able to skip to 7th  
Hair color: Light brown with electric blue streaks, long and curly  
Eye color: Hazel  
Wand: 10 1/4 inches in length made of maple wood with a Unicorn hair core with slightly wielding flexibility.  
Patronus: Irish Bloodhound  
Special ability: Aura reader. Allows me to see the aura around people and magical objects. Dark magic, forbidden objects, Death Eaters and dark wizards have a dark aura around them.

Morgan  
\--------  
Full name: Morgana Cockerline La Fay  
Ilvermorny House: Horned Snake  
Hogwarts House: Slytherin  
Year: should be in 5th but was able to skip to 7th  
Hair color: Dirty blonde, straight and short  
Eye color: Grayish blue  
Wand: 11 3/4 inches in length made of fir wood with Phoenix feather core with slightly wielding flexibility.  
Patronus: Gos Hawk  
Special ability: Magic insight and elemental magic. Magic insight allows her to see the intent of magic. The way she tells this is the aura that surrounds the spell. If the aura is light it has good intent, if the aura is dark it has bad intent. Even evil spells can have a good intent.


	2. Train and Sorting

"Why do they use trains rather than apparition like Ilvermorny?" A blonde asked her companion as she stared out the window of their shared compartment. She was short, only about 5'2. Her companion also short, topping at 5 feet. The blonde had grayish blue eyes that went well with the dirty hue of her hair. She wore the signature black robes of a wizard with a white shirt underneath and had a journal open in her lap.

"Beats me, Morgan." Her brunette companion responded, looking up at the blonde with her hazel eyes. "Let's just hope no one gets on your bad side within the first few hours. If not, God help them."

The brunette had electric blue streaks going through her light hair, wearing matching robes and shirt with a black scarf. She crossed her right leg over the other and went back to the Sherlock Holmes book in her lap as Morgan laughed.

"No joke Beth." Morgan agreed as her laughter ended. "Since we're going to be there for a year, think they're going to sort us for classes and sleeping?"

"Probably." Beth said, before looking at Morgan and smiling. "Bet a thousand sickles your queen of your house by the end of the day."

"I'll take that and raise you to the end of dinner." Morgan answered, returning the smile. "Anyway, I read the books we'll be using in Hogwarts. We knew this stuff two years ago. I'm going to be so bored!" She yelled the last word, getting a laugh from Beth.

"It will give us more time to explore the school." Beth said, a smirk getting forming on her face. "And screw with people that deserve it. So you may not be bored all the time." Her eyes drifted to the open door as she heard loud voices approaching them. "And we may have found our first victims."

Four people now stood in the doorway of the compartment. One was a male with a thin, place face and platinum blond hair that was almost white and gray eyes. He was easily six feet tall, wearing black robes that had green coloring inside the hood part, a green and silver tie and black shoes. He had two other boys behind him, both slightly taller, wearing the same style robes, tie and shoes. One had brown hair and similar gray eyes while the other had black hair and light black eyes that were almost dark gray. The last one was a female, just shorter than the blond, with black hair in a short bob cut with dark eyes.

"Can we help you?" Beth asked politely.

"Get out of my compartment, peasants." The blond ordered, sneering at them.

"Excuse me, what was that?!" Morgan asked, snapping the journal in her lap shut. Beth sighed before looking at the blond.

"Your doomed, especially if she's in your house." Beth told him. "I'd just be quiet around her if I were you." The blond scoffed.

"Get out." He ordered them again. "I bet your both nothing more than mudbloods."

The three behind him laughed at the remark while Beth sighed as Morgan's left eye twitched and brought out her wand. The wand was 11 and 3/4 inches long and was made of Fir wood with a phoenix feather core. It's handle looked like like a branch of the tree, while the rest of it was smooth. The bottom of the handle had an rounded amethyst gem. She pointed it at the group of four before standing and saying,

"Furnuculus!" (Spell that causes target to break out in boils [or pimples])

And closing the door as soon as the spell hit them.

"Almost feel bad for the poor bastard." Beth sighed, going back to her book, jumping slightly as the girl outside screamed. Morgan only smiled before saying,

"He shouldn't have called us mudbloods."

"Agreed." Beth affirmed. "Think they'll take points away from our houses for that?"

"Don't know, don't care." Morgan responded, sitting back down.

"I hope not." Beth said before glancing at the door. "I'm surprised it's so quiet out there. You'd expect someone to hear that scream."

Almost the instant she finished talking, someone knocked on the door.

"Guess they did." Beth commented, getting an eye roll from Morgan before she called,

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing a brunette female wearing the same robes as the group of four before. She looked at Beth and Morgan, asking,

"Did either of you see who did that to Malfoy?"

"Her." Beth told the brunette, motioning to Morgan, who smiled innocently. "I wouldn't try anything either. She can do a lot worse."

The brunette's face paled before she quickly shut the door.

"Not even an hour in and you've probably already terrified a house." Beth commented, before smiling. "This year is going to be fun!"

"Yep." Morgan agreed. "And by the look on her face, I'd wager blondie out there was at the top of his house. Hope the others are better people." Beth nodded in agreement before the train stopped.

"We're here." Beth observed, standing up. "Let's go. Think we'll be in the same house this time?"

"We can hope but I won't hold my breath." Morgan responded and they exited the compartment. "Personality wise you and me are very different."

"True." Beth sighed. "We can at least hope to have a lot of classes together."

"Well, let's get this done." Morgan said, stepping out of the train.  
\-----------  


Morgan whistled as they walked into the great hall, looking at the levitating candles and flags hanging from the walls, Beth looking ahead and trying to see how they'll be sorted. The two got looks from the shorter first years who were wondering why the two were walking with them. Eventually they stopped, and Beth and saw a woman with black hair put in a bun and green eyes, and was wearing a wizard hat.  


"Hello students." The woman called over the crowd. "I am professor McGonagall. I am the head of the Gryffindor house and teacher of the transfiguration class and will be helping with sorting. Before we begin sorting, we have two exchange students from Ilvermorny this year and I would like to sort them first." She looked down at a list in her hand and called, "Cockerline, Morgan step forward."

"Good luck." Beth told Morgan as she started walking through the small sea of first years. "Feel bad for blondie if your in his house."

"No joke." Morgan said while grinning. Finally getting to the chair, she sat down and relaxed. McGonagall took a brown, old wizard hat and put it on her head. It took about a minute before the hat yelled,  


"SLYTHERIN!"

Claps broke out from most at the Slytherin table, while Draco and his entourage glared at her.

"Very well." McGonagall said, taking note of it on her clipboard. "Roth, Elizabeth step forward."

Beth walked forward, a small path left open by the first years for her. She stopped at the chair and whispered to Morgan,

"Blondie from the train? He's in Slytherin. I'd say your queen so I'll give you a thousand sickles at lunch."

Morgan smiled as she walked away, both girls getting a look from McGonagall, wondering what Beth had said. Beth sat down smiling with a leg crossed over the other. The hat was placed on her head, and after a few seconds, Beth jumped as she heard,

“Hmm. Your an odd one.”

Looking around, she realized no one else seemed to hear it.

"Are you the hat?" She thought.

"Indeed." The voice confirmed. "Now let's see. Your close friends with a Slytherin and most of your family has been the Ilvermorny equivalent of Slytherin up until your generation. However you have the smarts of a Ravenclaw and bravery of Gryffindor... You are as difficult as your friend."

"Morgan was this difficult?" She asked silently.

"Yes, possessed the same qualities." The hat answered. "Hmm.. I'll follow Ilvermorny on their decision with you as well. You do possess the patience, loyalty and hard work of the house.”

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled out loud.

The Hufflepuff table broke out into applause, as did Morgan at her table, getting odd looks from the other Slytherins. Standing up, Beth walked towards the Hufflepuff table, getting warm smiles of greeting from her new house mates as she sat down.

Turning around to face the table, she smiled at Malfoy, who she was sitting across from as the sorting continued.

"So, bondie." She began. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am and don't think what you did on the train can change that!" He told her. "And my name is Draco Malfoy, not blondie."

"Really?" Morgan asked, cocking an eyebrow. "So me beating your goons and pug face over there changes nothing?"

The surrounding Slytherins chuckled at what Morgan said, earning a glare from Malfoy.

"Shut. Up." Draco said, yelled, not bothering to lower his voice so only they would hear them.

Before McGonagall could tell him what she wanted to, Beth yelled from her table.

"How about you shut up!" She hollered, earning looks of terror from those at her table. "Morgan can do a hell of a lot worse!"

"You too Hufflepuff!" Draco responded, before turning back to a glaring Morgan.

"Alright, listen here you little up star." Morgan started, loud enough for people everyone to still hear her. "If you pull that 'Slytherin are best at everything' crap with me I am going to make you regret the first time you took breath. Beth and me are close so if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd listen to her."

The entire hall was silent, except for Beth, who said,

"You tell him Morgan!" while beginning to stand up, getting more wide eyed looks from her house mates.

"You are insane." A pale Hufflepuff said quietly. 

"You know it." Beth told them, quickly going over to the Slytherin table and looking at a Slytherin sitting next to Morgan. "Scoot snake."

"Excuse me?" The Slytherin asked, giving her the same look as the Hufflepuffs. "Your not Slytherin."

"Does it look like I care? Scoot." She made a shooing motion to the side with her hand, and the Slytherin reluctantly moved over, letting Beth sit next to Morgan. She pulled out a small black velvet bag from her robes and handed it to Morgan, saying, "Here's your sickles."

"Cool." Morgan said, smiling as she took the bag. "Teachers are staring."

Beth turned, locking eyes with McGonagall before giving a small smile and waving before turning back to the table. McGonagall, surprised if not shocked, shook her head before deciding to go back to the sorting and talk with them later.

"Don't really care." Beth said, resting her head on her hand. "They'll learn what the teachers at Ilvermorny did."

"Excuse me." Draco said.

"Problem blondie?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Proffesor Snape!" He said, just loud enough for the desired person to hear.

"What is it, mister Malfoy?" A man stood by Draco now. He was thin and had pale, shallow skin that contrasted against his black robes and hair. He had a hooked nose and black eyes.

"I don't think people from one house are allowed to sit with another house's table." Draco said, looking at Beth with a 'Got you' look, getting an eye roll.

"Right, let me tell you this ahead of time." Beth started explaining. "If I'm not allowed to sit here, I really don't give a shit and I'll sit here anyway. Trust me, she-" Beth motioned to Morgan. "is a lot more stable with me around."

"It's true." Morgan chided. "So long as you stay on my good side you'll be fine. Some ways of doing this is no bullying." Morgan paused and looked at Draco. "...At all ever. As for the seating, if Beth isn't around me you will likely have one less blond to worry about."

"Right." Snape sighed. "One thing. There were several packets that arrived with your attendance letters from Ilvermorny. Like dos and don'ts for dealing with you two. Care to elaborate?"

Immediately Beth and Morgan started laughing, the sound almost being drowned out by a thunderous round of clapping from the Gryffindor table.

"They actually sent those?!" Beth asked, attempting to calm herself down. "That's great!" She responded after the nod from Snape. Finally managing to calming themselves down, Beth started to explain. "Okay. Main thing among those: don't let us get bored. That is VERY important."

"Extremely." Morgan chimed. "Doing this may result in you no longer having a classroom."

"You two are bloody insane!" Draco nearly yelled, his face almost drained of all color.

"Exactly why almost all of Ilvermorny is terrified of us." Beth told him calmly. "And I take that as a compliment. Being insane is fun." Without another word she pulled out her schedule before looking at Morgan and asking, "You got potions for first?"

"Yep." Morgan confirmed. "And transfig for second."

"Sweet!" Beth said smiling. "First two classes together." Beth stopped looking at her schedule to instead look at Snape. "Tell the potion and transfiguration teachers I wish them luck."

"Why?" Snape asked, weary of how Beth's smile had turned into a smirk.

"We're in the same class together." Beth began. "I said with me around she would be more stable, not completely sane. And as blondie said, I'm insane too. Trust me, they'll need the luck."

"Everyone!" A booming voice yelled over the tables. "Follow your house leader to your living quarters!"

"See you tomorrow Morgan." Beth said, jogging up to her house.

"See you." Morgan yelled as she began to disappear out of sight.

"Miss Springgate." Snape said, getting her attention. "There was also a package of materials for teaching you two., they are above what is taught here. Why did they send them?"

"Because Ilvermorny is slightly ahead of you in teaching and the two of us are at the top of our class." Morgan explained. "They learned quickly to keep us busy."

"And if you two aren't busy?" Draco asked.

"We find other ways to occupy our time." She told him, a smirk coming onto her face. "Usually by taking guys like you off their high horses. One kid was so scared he blew up a potion in class twice." Waving her hand Morgan did a silent and wandless 'Point me' spell. "Goodnight." She said, walking towards the Slytherin dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who noticed why I spelled blonde and brunette differently in parts is because blonde with an 'e' if for a female and without an 'e' is for males. And brunette with the 'te' at the end is for females and without it is for males.


End file.
